Sweet end
by caskettx
Summary: This takes place after Wanda has her new body, who was first Pet's. From Wanda's POV. Mostly Ian & Wanda Fluff but also sometimes some Jared & Melanie fluff. And of course Jamie annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Wanda has her new body, who was first Pet's. From Wanda's POV. Mostly Ian & Wanda Fluff but also sometimes some Jared & Melanie fluff. And of course Jamie annoyance. Very short.**

**I don't own The host or the characters! ;(.**

**Please enjoy and review! First fanfic ;)**

I opened my eyes. First I saw Ian and after him Jamie, Melanie, Jared, Sunny they all were here. I looked again at Ian. "Who I am?" did I say. "You're you" Ian said. Huh, what did he mean with that? Before I could ask Melanie said something "You might want to see yourself." She held a mirror. Then I saw myself. I had blonde curls and a very sweet face. A face that you could not say no to. For a moment I closed my eyes. Does this mean I'm a parasite again. How could Melanie do that to me? She knows me, right?

"You're not a parasite Wanda. When we took the soul out of this body, she didn't wake up. Without you it will die!" Melanie said, like she could hear me thoughts. I searched for another voice like Melanie's when I was in her body but there was no one else.

"So do you like your body?" Jamie asked. I looked at Ian and answered to him. "If you like it, I like it." Ian shook his head and said "I don't care how you look Wanda, I love you for who you are." Aww, I melted from the inside. That was very sweet. Slowly I walked to him. I didn't want to fall and embarrass myself for all of these people. When I stood in front of him I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. But after a few seconds later Ian depend the kiss and I forgot the world around of me. Only there was Jared who said after a few moments "You have plenty time of doing that later!".

I giggled and got red. Everything was alright now.

**I know it's very short but maybe I will continue it. But first someone has to review it ;)**

**Xx LS**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place after Wanda has her new body, who was first Pet's. From Wanda's POV. Mostly Ian & Wanda Fluff but also sometimes some Jared & Melanie fluff. And of course Jamie annoyance. **

**Okeey First of all I'm amazed by the visitors! This was my first fanfic and already 2 people follow it on the same day! Maybe you think like that not much but I already love you! 3 And the most amazing thing is that you, viewers, come from all around the world! But here is a new chapter, and it's a longer!**

**Enjoy and review! **

**I don't own host or the characters. ;(**

Life was in the caves normal again, how normal it could be anyway. Doc was able to take more souls out of body's and got them to another planet. We wanted to do more but for now we took it slow.

Ian and I were totally fine, but when he asked me how old I was I lied. I told him I was 18 but I was not, I was 17 and a view weeks. I did know how Melanie felt when she was 17 and Jared didn't want to do anything. Not that I was ready for that anyway.

I loved when Ian kissed me.

Today when I was finished washing the dishes Ian came to me. Normally he just wanted to talk, find a place quiet and softly kissing me. But that was not how it go today. "Hey sweetie." He said. I turned around and smiled at him. "So are the two love birds going to find a place quiet and going to make out?" Jared said. Oops, I didn't saw him. Without even knowing my face got red. Ian wanted to say something back but before he could do that was Melanie standing in the door. "You shouldn't do that to my sister, say sorry!" at the same time she kindly pushed him in his stomach. "Come on Melanie they're just so … shy…" Jared said. I thought about that, me too shy? Maybe he was right maybe I had to do something about that, but before I could make a plan Melanie already said something "Well let them be shy, it cute you know. So are you coming with me or not? Because if you're not I maybe will ask Jamie to hold my hand." Melanie walked out of the room and Jared ran after her.

Quick after they were gone Ian and I did go to bed. I wasn't really tired but I had to make a plan to make us less shy. Something sweet. Jamie was mostly very good at making plans so maybe I should ask him tomorrow.

The next morning when I woke up was Ian already gone. I thought that he maybe went Jeb to help him. I quickly dressed and went to eat. In the kitchen were Sunny and Jamie but not Ian. So I seated next to Jamie who hugged me. It kind of is his thing. When I was almost done eating I asked Jamie if he had any ideas for my plan. "You know I'm very good at making plans but this time I think you should talk to Melanie." Well that was awkward, he was way too young for this subject anyway. I tried to find Jeb. But as usual when you want to find him, you can't and if you don't want to find him, he is sneaking up on you, but I found Melanie in the corn field.  
"Hee, Melanie have you seen Ian or Jeb."  
"No I didn't why?"  
"Well I can't find them…"  
"Maybe you should try Doc place."  
"Okee."

"So do you two already have plan for you and Ian?" Jamie walked to us. Oops, I forgot about that. "What plan, Wanda?" Oh no, now I have to tell Melanie.  
"Wandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"Well, I kind of want to make a plan to make Ian and I less shy.." I said.  
"Oh come on Wanda, you didn't really listen to Jared, did you?"  
"Well.." But Melanie already said something before I could explain.  
"Well nothing, point out. You're cute just the way you two are."

With that Melanie walked away. Maybe I shouldn't a plan for this, but a plan for Ian and I if he finds out that I was lying about my age.

**I hope you liked it, and please review! **

**BTW: For Dutch people, I'm Dutch too so review if you want me to translate it in Dutch. **

**Xx LS**


End file.
